


Overcast

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 6k OE 有点ooc 奎视角 没有人设-有字母元素，努力写得很委婉清新没用道具
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 12





	Overcast

外面下雨了。

雨声慢慢从淅淅沥沥变得急骤起来，天空一会就变成了厚重的灰色，沉闷得像是那些时间停滞住的夜晚，雨水顺着管道从屋顶不断地冲出来，顺着地面流向下水道。一阵急风从窗户吹进来，“咣”地一声把卧室门甩得响亮，崔范奎抖了一下，不知道是冷得还是吓得。

崔范奎穿着短裤和宽大的卫衣在沙发上吃水果，他平时就是这幅打扮，把卫衣的帽子戴起来缩在沙发上，偶尔会换上格子或者侧面是条纹的长裤。姜泰现说过冰箱里的东西随便他吃，客厅的电视和电脑也随便他玩。在这点上姜泰现从来不和崔范奎计较。

说好了这个时间回来的。崔范奎看着外面阴暗的天色和急促的暴雨，心里有点担心，倒不是担心安全问题，姜泰现平时如果和他说好的事情有变化都会告诉他的，可是现在还没有一通电话，崔范奎条件反射地对这种计划外的事情感到害怕。

赤脚踩在地板上，想去看看有没有雨水被风吹进屋子里。走到阳台，崔范奎看见晾衣架上晾着已经洗好的干得差不多的睡衣。崔范奎上去摸了摸，再三想了想，还是把衣服收好拿了进来，免得过会雨下得更大些把衣服浇湿，这个应该没问题吧。

崔范奎抱着收起来的睡衣，不知道该把它们放到哪里，他搬来这边也没有多久，只去过客厅浴室厨房和卧室，其他地方没有人带他进去过，他也不知道可不可以进，门都是紧闭着的，他不敢随便推门进去。如果轻举妄动，即使自认为没留下什么痕迹也绝对会被发现的。姜泰现即使不生气，也会要崔范奎注意一点的；然而，更可怕的是，如果他不喜欢崔范奎没有经过他的允许擅自乱走动，看到了什么不该看的东西，发了火的话，不知道会有什么惩罚等着他。

想起姜泰现生气的样子，崔范奎不自觉地缩了一下身体，那天也是像今天一样下着瓢泼大雨。姜泰现生气的时候不会骂人，只是表情变得冰冷，眼里是失望和不耐烦。崔范奎就会知道自己做错了，他生气了。

然后就是惩罚。

崔范奎的头发被向后抓起来的时候，被迫抬起的头可以看见如箭般的雨滴从暗色的天空中掉落下来，雨水在落地窗的玻璃上冲刷扩散成一道道水渍，视线里点点的灯光不知道是被雨水浸透的玻璃模糊掉了，还是被眼眶里不停涌出的眼泪混沌了。

明明很痛，很害怕，想要叫他不要生气了，会乖乖听话，可是为什么感受到疼痛的那一刹那，全身的毛孔都战栗着，兴奋地好像要尖叫出来？被夸是乖孩子被抚摸头发的时候，混身的神经只有舒服和放松的感觉；可是被惩罚的时候，从每个神经末梢传来的兴奋直接地告诉崔范奎的大脑，还需要这样的疼痛，更多这样的疼痛。只有紧绷的神经和被束缚的身体才能让他自己确认自己是活着的。

前几天要好的女性朋友约他出去玩，崔范奎问了问姜泰现的意见，他同意了，说最近表现很乖，作为奖励可以去玩。但是说只许和女生一起，不许喝酒，天黑之前必须回家。

可是那天和朋友见了面才知道原来朋友还带了自己的一对情侣朋友，朋友悄悄跟崔范奎说担心自己一个人会变成电灯泡，所以才邀请崔范奎一起。来都来了，崔范奎不好找理由婉拒，也确实很久没和朋友见面了，好不容易得到姜泰现的同意，只好跟着他们一起。崔范奎想着只要天黑前回家就好了。自己一个人回去就不会被姜泰现发现的。

明明从家出来的时候是晴天，可是吃完饭时候天色却阴下来。那对情侣说现在还早，没玩尽兴，我们去唱歌吧，听说范奎唱歌很厉害呢。第一次见面，崔范奎不好驳他们的面子，也跟着去了，想着时间差不多了就跟他们找借口离开。

昏暗的包厢里看不见外面的天色，崔范奎太久没和其他人出来玩，玩得太开心忘了要看时间天黑前回家，把手机扣在一边也没有注意已经来了三个未接来电。

想起来的时候已经晚了，连忙跟朋友说自己还有事忘记了，抓着手机一边给姜泰现拨电话一边冲了出去。

确实已经晚了，他看见熟悉的车牌号，熟悉的黑色起亚K9就停在他眼前。

这会儿雨势变大了，人行道上的水洼里雨滴砸出的涟漪层层叠叠，晚上本来就看不真切，视线因为雨水太大而形成的水雾变得更加模糊，水顺着崔范奎的鬓角向下滴落，衣服的肩膀部分已经湿透了，粘在皮肤上，凉得让人麻木。街道上亮起了黄色的路灯，光线在水雾里显得暧昧。零星的行人要么撑着伞，要么披着雨衣，赶着跑进附近的商店躲雨。

透过密集的雨滴和车窗，崔范奎仍然可以辨别出来姜泰现的侧脸，无框的镜片，熟悉的圆润鼻尖，嘴唇和下巴的弧度，以及颌角干净的线条。姜泰现把手机的来电显示关掉，转过头，注意到他了。

崔范奎知道他该上车回家了，没说话，这是他们的默契。

拉开副驾驶的门，刚要坐上去。

“坐后面。”语气很平常。

崔范奎在心里估计姜泰现有多生气。他马上把前车门关上，到后面坐好。为了躲避姜泰现的视线，他往里挪了挪，坐在姜泰现正后面。

崔范奎不知道现在的空间到底算是避难所还是另一场灾难的开始，雨敲击着车顶和玻璃，一副玻璃和铁的架子把他们两个人与外界分离开来。车窗外是噼里啪啦的雨声夹杂着滚滚的雷声，发动起来的汽车像是要把一切嘈杂都甩在身后，车里面却是化不开的沉默。

在沉默中崔范奎注意到姜泰现耳后和脖颈传来的香水气息。他描述不出这是什么味道，除了姜泰现身上他没有在别的地方闻到过类似的香味，或者说不算是香味。有点辣辣的，又有点像刚锯过的木材的粉末，或者烧过的纸的灰烬侵袭鼻腔的感觉，里面还有一点他可以辨别出来的檀香和龙涎香。

崔范奎看着怀里的睡衣，是灰色的真丝质地，捧在手上似乎随时都会滑落。好像想到了什么，崔范奎把头埋进去，深深地吸了一口气，很淡，几乎没有，但是他可以确认就是那个熟悉的味道，要靠得很近很近才可以闻到的味道。

可是再低头去闻，就闻不到了。

崔范奎有点懊恼地躺在地板上，歪头去看窗外的雨，比刚才小了一些，可是仍然没有停下来的意思。

到底什么时候回来呢？

抓起那件睡衣披起来，把袖子交叉系在了自己的脖子上，好像又可以闻到一点点粉末味了。崔范奎闭上眼睛，感觉到某种东西正在慢慢地在血管里面加速，在他的血液里面流转激荡。

那天崔范奎进了家门几乎是被扔到地上的，头发上的水都没有机会擦干。姜泰现蹲下来抓住他后脑勺的头发，强迫崔范奎抬头看他的眼睛。

“答应过我的事情，为什么做不到？嗯？”

头皮被拽得生疼，刚淋过雨的衣服还穿在身上，崔范奎的身体不自觉地发抖。

卫衣和运动裤被很轻易地剥去，金属手表的棱角划在崔范奎裸露的脖子上，留下一道泛红的痕迹。

“跪下。”是不可反驳的命令。

崔范奎听话地跪下，膝盖上一块块的青紫，有的已经慢慢变黄消退，有的则是新的，膝盖直接触到地板上，传来一瞬间钻心的痛，但是他反而没有什么表情，已经习惯了。

姜泰现摘下领带，把崔范奎的双手牢牢地捆在背后，然后用手握住他的下巴和脖子之间的地方，手指掐住他的下颌骨。

“看我。”

崔范奎不敢再把视线移到别的地方。对方力气很大，没有足够的氧气吸进肺管，他的脸慢慢变得涨红，呼吸也变得急促，只能把嘴巴张开，希望能够把更多的氧气输送进去，像一条被捕上岸的鱼，眼神慢慢变得没有焦点，理智被剥离出他的大脑。

大拇指从下颌角经过脸颊慢慢滑动到嘴唇上，又滑进口腔里，搅动着舌头。

“知道自己错了吗？”

“知道。”因为嘴里的手指，回答变得含混不清。

“好好说，说清楚，哪里错了？”镜片背后的姜泰现的眼睛敛去了一点强烈，表情暧昧难以判断。

“因为，因为我没按时回家。”

透明的唾液沾湿了姜泰现的手指，不受控制地从崔范奎嘴角流出来。他觉得舌头很酸，想要把舌头放下，来咽掉不断分泌的口水，可是手指就按在他的舌根下面，反而分泌得更多。

姜泰现把大拇指从嘴里拿出来，拽出一条透明的丝落在他下巴上。崔范奎松了口气，咽掉嘴里的唾液。

“我说没说过不能和别的男人一起出去？”

崔范奎仅存的一点理智还是被冲垮了。怎么会，连这个都知道……

姜泰现把碍事的手表摘下来，惯用的左手手背朝上端在崔范奎面前。端详着伸到眼前的左手，崔范奎一直觉得他的手很漂亮。平时无聊看自己的手的时候总是想起姜泰现的手。自己的手虽然也很瘦，但总觉得手指的骨节很明显，看起来没那么舒服，可是姜泰现的手指线条就很流畅，指甲的形状也是长长的很规整，不像自己的手指甲短而圆，两侧没有多余的空隙。

“舔湿一点。”

崔范奎用膝盖往前挪了一点，低头去舔姜泰现的食指和中指，手还是被紧紧绑在身后。舌尖慢慢从手指与手背连接的关节滑向第一个指节，第二个指节，崔范奎用舌头包裹住他的手指，丈量他手指的维度，然后在脑子里构建出他手指的轮廓。舔到指尖的地方绕了一个弯，又重新从指尖滑向指节。

崔范奎哆嗦了一下，明明皮肤冰冷，血液却慢慢变得滚烫，呼气的时候趁机从嗓子眼发出一声像咳嗽一样的难以察觉的呻吟。

姜泰现发现了，轻笑了一声。

“怎么了，还没舔湿呢，就这么迫不及待了？”

冰冷潮湿的后背有了温暖干燥的感觉，是对方好好地穿着衬衫的胸膛。

后面突如其来的异物感让那里猛烈收缩了一下。

姜泰现靠近他耳边，用气声说，“不要动，知道错了就该惩罚了。”

崔范奎在这一刻终于闻到了他的更强烈的香水味道，他开始晕眩，想象自己在一个巨大的空荡的老旧的城堡里，从小小的天窗射进来的阳光下，可以看见灰尘在他身边飞舞，而自己变成了渺小的一个白色的点。那个味道像甘美的毒药，明明是危险到来的信号，他却如此痴迷，想要更多，更多的刺激。

潮湿的手指在里面灵活蠕动，逐渐加深，触碰着摩擦着，再也无法控制的呻吟慢慢荡漾出来，已经被刺激到勃起的前端开始分泌出透明的液体。自己的所有身体的反应就这样暴露在空气中，落在他的眼里。

原来自己是这么低贱的家伙，一点刺激就够他失去控制。

滑溜溜的系在脖子上的睡衣袖子像人肌肤的触感，给了大脑情欲的暗号。崔范奎眯着眼睛，仰着瘫在沙发上，捕捉着身后衣服似有似无的香水气息。手顺着腹部伸进了裤子里，慢慢让它挺立起来，拇指指肚打着圈地去刺激顶端的小孔，让自己更放荡一些。

他的呼吸加速，心脏狂跳。

是的，他崔范奎就是这么下贱的不知羞耻的人，跟姜泰现说得一模一样。

姜泰现没有像之前一样给出指令，直接在后面掐住脖子把他的侧脸按在地上，另一只手捞住他的腰。头撞到地板的那一刻像是有烟花在大脑里爆炸开，火花极快地迸溅到身体的每一个细枝末节。

交合的地方受到暴力的摩擦，身体的前后摇动完全由对方掌控，膝盖承受着全身的一次又一次的压力。好痛，好羞耻。想要自己去碰一碰前面已经勃起的地方让欲望快点释放出来，可是手腕被牢牢地绑在身后，只能忍受这被情欲啃噬的感觉。

这副身体已经完全不受自己控制了，崔范奎是坏掉的机器人偶，只能发出呻吟和意义不明的只言片语。

“我错了，求求你…”

再多一点吧。

姜泰现抓住崔范奎后脑勺的头发，下巴被迫抬起来。雨打在在落地窗的玻璃上，外面是点点的灯光。模糊的视线里，崔范奎也可以看见自己头贴着地板，手绑在背后，屁股高高撅起跪在地上的模糊影子，随着对方的节奏摇摆着。即使看不清自己的表情，崔范奎也知道那一定是一张被情欲完全支配，神魂颠倒的脸。

“看到了吗？不听话的玩偶就是这样的下场。”

崔范奎缓缓闭上了眼睛。是的，我很坏，也坏掉了，请让我就这样下地狱吧。

想着那天自己手不能动的痛苦，崔范奎手摆弄的速度愈发加快。好想看着姜泰现的脸，好想被他触碰。好想，感受那份痛苦和快感交织的感觉。

“泰现，泰现呐……”情不自禁地叫出他的名字。

“嗡，嗡，嗡”，是手机震动的声音。

崔范奎吓了一跳，堕入混乱的脑子一瞬间清醒过来。

“嗡，嗡……”还在震动。

来不及整理自己，赶紧接电话。

“崔范奎。”是听过了无数次的叫自己名字的声音，是自己刚才幻想的人的声音。

崔范奎觉得浑身要烧着了，勉强发出一声答应，尽量小地发出声音，以免被发现不对劲。

“外面路况不好，我今天晚点回去，你饿的话，嗯，”他顿了顿，“自己在家可以叫外卖，或者等我回去也会给你带吃的。”

“哦，好…”崔范奎压低声音，想快点挂断电话。

“崔范奎，你在干什么？”姜泰现显然是捕捉到了他语气里的不自然，起了疑心。

“没干嘛，就是，就是在家呆着。”不要再说了，快点挂断吧。

“马上接FaceTime。”

电话被切断，视频通话的提示音叮叮当当地响起来，崔范奎想马上把裤子穿好，可是慌乱中却按到了拒绝邀请的红色按钮。

又打来了。这下真的没法糊弄过去了。

屏幕上亮起了崔范奎所着迷的那张脸。

“崔范奎，你身上穿的什么？”

崔范奎在屏幕上看到自己的一刹那发现自己完全忘了姜泰现的睡衣还被自己披在身上，他想不到任何一个正常的理由来合理化解释自己的行为。

姜泰现已经猜出七八分了，崔范奎的表情很明显不是正常在家呆着的表情。他也很清楚崔范奎绝对没有那个胆子把外人带到家里来。

他突然起了兴趣，本来因为下雨被困在外面烦躁的心情也渐渐平复下来，甚至有点愉悦。原来漂亮的人偶不仅会乖乖听主人的指令，还会依赖主人自己操控自己呢。这会雨也见小了，可是路上还是有点堵，他并不着急回去。

“听话，摄像头往下。”

看到还没整理好的裤子和勃起的地方，姜泰现什么都明白了。

崔范奎满脸通红，不敢看手机屏幕上他的眼睛。

“倒是没跟你说过不可以这样。”

“脱了我看看。”

崔范奎乖乖地把短裤连同内裤都脱掉，脸像火烧着一样烫。毛之前被姜泰现亲手剃掉了，白嫩的大腿肉中间肉粉色地挺立着，上面带着可疑的黏液。那个样子简直就是在等着人操他。

“射了吗？”

“还没有。”

“去，自己去床头柜拿上润滑液。”

崔范奎乖乖听话去卧室拿东西，他没有底气说不想。起身的时候想把脖子上系着的睡衣拿下来。姜泰现打住，“那么喜欢就带着吧，不用拿下来。”

崔范奎觉得今天姜泰现心情好像很好的样子。

“你先自己来。自己把腿打开。”

膝盖弯曲把两腿撑开，隐私的部位暴露无遗，明明把自己这边的图像缩小了，可是看到那个地方的样子在手机屏幕上还是觉得太羞耻了，因为紧张还在不时地夹紧。崔范奎想稍微把手机拿起来一点，马上又被姜泰现喝住，“放下。”

“手指沾点润滑液放进去。”

因为一只手拿着手机，只能单手把盖子打开，笨拙地挤一点出来。姜泰现看他手忙脚乱的样子觉得有点好笑。

看着视频另一边的人听话地把手指放进去，逐渐发出疼痛和快感交织的声音，手指已经推进去两个指节了。

“按一下里面。”那是他的敏感地带，他知道的。

崔范奎身体马上有了反应，前面抖了一下，嘴巴不自觉地张开发出带着哭腔的喊声。下意识地想用手刺激前面让自己射出来。

“不许碰前面。”

崔范奎觉得浑身都痒得像蚂蚁啃啮，可是他说不许，就是不可以。

雨渐渐停了，乌云散开，有阳光射了进来，光线朦胧，把崔范奎照得很好看。但是他自己不知道。

“因为你比较乖，所以没叫你拿跳蛋，知道吗？你想要直接被玩具操射吗？”

崔范奎眼角噙着泪点点头，突然意识过来，又摇摇头。

直到放进去三根手指，捣弄了一会，姜泰现觉得满意了，听够了也看够了，“行了，射出来吧。”

崔范奎胡乱抓了两把，就射在了自己手上。

姜泰现嘴角微微上扬，对今天的意外感到心情舒畅，“我一会就回去了，你在家等着，我先挂了。”

他按下锁屏键，抬头透过窗子正巧看见了燃烧的夕阳，天空被清洗得很干净，带着雨后特有的清新。姜泰现从桌上拿起车钥匙，决定现在就回家去。路上还算通畅，他盘算着在下一个红绿灯转弯，趁着还没到晚上小吃店的人不会那么多，带一份炸鸡和可乐回去给崔范奎。明明也不是高中生，可是他却特别喜欢这些小孩子才喜欢的垃圾食品。即使崔范奎饭量很小，单从吃的多少是看不出他喜欢哪些东西的，可是崔范奎不喜欢的东西一点都不会碰。买好了炸鸡放在副驾驶，姜泰现觉得今天好像特别开心，或许是雨后天晴，道路又特别顺畅的缘故。

电话挂断之后，手机屏幕又变成了桌面无序排列的图标，崔范奎那一刻突然觉得比任何时候都寂寞。明明外面的天变得比刚才亮多了，可是他还是觉得好冷又好无聊。他爬起来冲掉了手上的脏东西，樱花味的洗手液泡沫打了一手，仔仔细细地洗过每一个关节的缝隙，反复确认直到没有一点味道了才停下，即使洗手液没有那么刺激，手已经干燥泛红了。崔范奎把手擦干，在洒满晚霞紫红色光线的客厅地板上躺下，头下面枕着那件睡衣，想让阳光最大程度地照进自己的身体里，让自己的身体不再那么空，那么冷。睡衣上隐隐约约传到鼻腔的香水味道的碎片——灰尘、烟烬、檀香……慢慢被他的大脑里整合成完整的印象，崔范奎闭上眼睛，眼泪从眼角滑了出来。


End file.
